During the production of components and parts for the automobile sector, use is increasingly being made of fiber composite materials and, for example, carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP). The reinforcing fibers are frequently embedded here in a thermosetting matrix material. Taking into consideration the predetermined requirements regarding stability, such components generally provide a particularly low weight and a highly attractive appearance,
However, the installation of such components on the vehicle or on other parts is often highly complicated and therefore costly. The components cannot be fitted by latching connections and, for example, by clipping because of the lack of elasticity of the thermosetting material.
In the prior art, thermosetting components and, for example, CFRP components are generally fastened by very time-consuming adhesive bonding processes. The adhesive bonding connections also have the disadvantage that a time-intensive orientation of the components to be adhesively bonded together generally has to take place before they are finally secured by the adhesive bonding connection.